


Below the Mistletoe

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: A nice peaceful day in a house full of demons, until Justice suggests a usually wholesome tradition...
Relationships: Justice/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Below the Mistletoe

The day is quiet, and you sit in your favourite chair reading the local newspaper. Honestly, you're not all that interested in local affairs, but Modeus enjoys the facade of an old-fashioned husband, and why not indulge her fantasies from time to time? The rest of the living room is filled with quite a bit of life. Cerberus is chasing herself around the room, lost in her own antics. Malina sits on the sofa playing something on her Switch. Pandemonica sits beside her, taking the occasional glance at Malina's screen as she delicately sips on her coffee. Lastly, Zdrada stands by an open window, puffing on her cigarette. 

All in all a peaceful afternoon. Too peaceful. Justice enters, a confident swagger to her step. She has no interest in her fellow demons, and heads straight for you. “Hey!” She greets loudly, and you put your paper down to look at her. “You've heard of mistletoe right?” She asks innocently. Too innocently. The other girls in the room seem to have taken interest in Justice's question, filling you with unease. “I have.” You answer honestly. Justice flashes her teeth in a confident smile. “And, you know what you have to do under it right?” She asks. 

Ah, so she's angling for a kiss? The girls can really be innocent at times. “I do.” You answer honestly again, a smile making its way to your face. “Great!” She responds, and suddenly produces a sprig of mistletoe. Before you can get up from your seat, however she lowers her hand so it rests above her crotch. Of course she would do something like that, but the blood rushing to your groin doesn't object in the least. Still, despite your incredibly open relationship, you debate internally whether you should do something so sordid in front of the others.

Apparently you take too long, as she holds her free hand up. She points her forefinger to the ceiling, twirling it playfully; before pointing down to her crotch. You shoot a glance across the room, and every pair of eyes is focused solely on you. “Don't mind us, you owe Justice a kiss.” Pandemonica purrs devilishly. “Yeah, don't leave me out to dry here.” Justice adds, and you roll your eyes at the joke. Well, looks like you have an eager audience for your little kiss. 

You slide out of your chair, getting straight to your knees. Softly, you rest your hands on Justice's legs, and you move your face closer to her crotch. Eager as you are, you still need to get rid of the pesky fabric in your way. “Going to let me in? Or want me to kiss you now?” You ask as teasingly as you can. Without a word, Justice makes short work of removing her belt, letting it fall to the floor without a care. It then takes only moments for her to lower both her trousers and panties to give you unbridled access to her most sensitive of places. 

Involuntarily, you lick your lips as you inch even closer to her. All thoughts of teasing have fled your mind, and there's only one thing for you to do. Closing the final short distance, you place your lips on her wanting outer folds. You hold your position, making a show of smooching her lower lips, but that can only be entraining for so long, and soon part. You lick the remnants of her taste from your lips, and look up to a grinning Justice. 

“I know it's only meant to be a kiss, but...” She lets her sentence trail off, and you find it amusing that she even entertains the idea that you're stopping here. Obligation fulfilled, you dive right back in. This time you stick out your tongue, running it along the length of her folds. She twitches in response, and you feel her hand softly rest against the top of your head. Gently, she encourages you to do more.

You're all too happy to oblige, licking her with even more gusto. Already, you hear her breathing grow heavier, and your desire to bring her to climax only grows. To that end, your tongue brushes against her wildly, until you find that most sensitive spot of hers. The tip of your tongue comes to a stop against her clit, and you hear her gasp in delight. As much fun as it is to relish in her noises, you have a job to do. Small, circular motions are what you start with, the most you do is change rotation every few seconds. 

Her fingers grip you by the hair tightly, and you know to speed up. As fast as you can, you lash your tongue against her, until her breath hitches in her throat. Grinding her hips to push herself against your tongue, she twitches against you, allowing a low moan of delight free all the while. Her orgasm soon subsides, and her grip on you releases. 

Pulling yourself away from her now well and truly wet entrance, she wastes no time in making herself decent. Getting to your feet, you let her retrieve her belt as you survey the room. Your performance must have got dull, as no one else remains in the room. “I'm definitely keeping this on me until the new year.” Justice claims, pocketing the mistletoe that started this adventure. You can't help but grin. “I'll only allow it once a day.” You caution, and her smile never falters. 

“Wouldn't want your lips to chafe I guess.” She jokes in return, and you chuckle at the thought. Just then, the three bodies of Cerberus enter, their tails wagging in unison. “Hey, I found something!” They declare in unison, and you raise a questioning brow. The three produce their own sprigs of mistletoe, and a look of pure lust shines behind their eyes. 

“Where did you fi-” You begin, getting cut off by Pandemonica's return. “Ah, you've finished with Justice. Just in time my pet.” She begins, and from her pocket produces more mistletoe. You gulp nervously, and prepare to respond. “Oh no, not before me!” Zdrada yells as she returns as well, a firm grip on nothing more than a stem. “It doesn't count in that condition.” Malina points out, making a point of not looking in your direction. 

A sigh escapes you, looks like you're about to have a very busy afternoon. “J-just make a line, I'm going to need a bottle of water.” You inform them, heading into the kitchen. You hear the beginnings of arguing as you leave the girls alone, but you pay it little mind. They will no doubt come to some sort of agreement sooner or later, and you need to rehydrate for what is about to come...


End file.
